1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a supporting structure, and more particularly to a height-adjustable supporting structure applied in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) device, having the features of light weight, slimness, small size, low power consumption, low radiation and low pollution, has gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display device and become a standard item of equipment to a new generation computer.
Normally, a liquid crystal display device at least includes a casing and a panel. A plurality of supporting structures are disposed on the casing to support the panel. However, different panels manufactured by different manufacturers have different measures of thickness. In order to correspond to the panels with different measures of thickness, different sets of charge cores are developed to match the supporting structures with different measures of height, not only increasing the production cost but also reducing the production efficiency.